Hero's Lament
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: [Songfic to 'It's not easy to be me'] Link's thoughts and his actions in a day of his life.... why he is tired of being 'The Hero'.


A/N Yeah, I'm back with another songfic. Go figure. Maybe you should just.... I don't know... expect it?

This song was originally written for Superman, but I changed a few lyrics and BOOM! A whole new ficcy. :) So proud. Lyrics in ""double quotations"" The song by 'Five for Fighting', and it's called 'It's not easy'. Go figure.

Read and review!

Disclaimer: ::thinks:: You know, if I really bribed the Zelda creators, maybe I could own Zelda... ::thinks a bit more:: Nah, sounds like too much work. I'll just keep writing.

(Begin It's Not Easy)

Link rode on Epona, cerulean eyes wearily scanning the night for any more zombies to come up and attack him.

Crackles erupted behind him- the moan of a fresh zombie from the ground escaped the dark earth, and dirt crumbled and spread as the dead person

Crawling from the ground, it kept clawing at Link mindlessly.

Link leapt down from Epona and slashed out at the zombie, catching it in the face, sending it back. More noises like flesh being torn sounded, and the ground all around Link began to rumble and split open, revealing the dead and gone, coming up to bring the Hero of Time where they once were.

Link slashed out, though his body screamed to his mind in pain from the claws and strikes of the zombies.

""I can't stand to fight

I'm not that naive

I'm just out to find

The better part of me""

Link cut down the zombies, his body protesting the harsh movements and weight of the sword. When they were gone, he sank to the ground, and preformed the Sun's Song to let the zombie attacks end and the day to return.

The sweet notes of the song let the sun shine, and the wind flow into Link's hair. Epona whickered and embraced the sunlight- but Link was so tired he wanted to sleep.

But the demands of a hero just could not let him do that.

With a sigh, Link got up on Epona, hanging the Master Sword over his back with tiredness. He was hungry, tired, and alone, with the pressure of the goddesses and Hyrule on him.

""I'm more then a man

I'm more then a boy

I'm wielding more then a child's toy""

Link nudged Epona with his booted foot, though he barely twitched his foot. However, the trusty horse understood his tired command and started trotting towards the woods, where he slept and ate- though rarely did he have time for such.

A scream ripped through the now-morning air, echoing through Link's ears. New power coursed through him- it was his duty to help those in need.

But, perhaps, did that include weary heroes?

""It's not easy to be me""

Link rode on towards the clamor, his horse's hooves slamming onto the Hyrule Field, the warrior's sapphire eyes bright and ready.

If only someone had looked closer, and seen the slight despair in them...

The Hero of time raced forward, and arrived at the scene of terror. A young maiden, perhaps from one of the houses that was out of the way from the horror of Gannondorf.

Dirty blonde hair fell down upon her shoulders, and they circled an anguished face. Someone- perhaps a minion of Gannondorf- held the girl by her throat, and murmured words to her, perhaps if she said something he'd let her go.

Link quickly leapt off Epona, and ran towards the maiden, pulled the Master Sword off his back, and brandishing it expertly in his right hand. He hacked out at the man, who was just realizing Link was there.

Hacking, Link tried to cut down the man, but the other person had a dagger hidden up his sleeve. Slipping it out, he slashed skillfully out at Link's arm muscle, slicing through it.

Dancing backwards, Link unleashed his hookshot, catching the minion of Gannondorf in the leg and jerking forward, sending the opponent off balance and flying forward, thumping into the ground with force.

Link efficiently struck out at the man one last time, making sure he could threaten no more maidens, no attack no more warriors.

The maiden looked up, her brown eyes grateful. "Thank you!" she cried, and ran toward Link, hugging him. He wanted to collapse with sheer exhaustion, but the will to stand and be strong won.

""Wish that I could cry

Fall upon my knees

Find a way to lie

About a home I've never seen""

Link let the maiden lead him to her home, where she excitedly explained what had happened in great detail, with much action and horror from her point of view involved.

Link merely leaned on the table, looking over the home. If only I had a place to go, thought Link. When I was The Boy Without A Fairy, I had a home... but I suppose The Hero of Time does not deserve one....

The family offered him food and board for thanks in what happened, and he gladly accepted, sleeping in one of the vacant beds and eating some bread and water.

He fell into deep sleep instantly, though woke early to leave the house. Wrapping his knife wound in some cloth he tore off of his green tunic, he traveled towards the Karikio Village to seek information. Night fell again when Link had been traveling there- the end of the day came quickly in Hyrule now.

Link was tiredly riding Epona, his ears and eyes only slightly alert when dusk whispered to the day to run away. The zombies rose yet again, intent on taking Link to the place where they had reigned.

Link dodged and cut the zombies, furiously trying to reach his ocarina before-

A zombie slashed him, catching the Hylian in the arm muscle. Link didn't cry out in pain, but nearly fainted from blood loss and pain soon after. Finally, he snatched his ocarina from near his throat and played a few short, speedy notes into it, the Sun's Song.

After, he managed to struggle to a healer's house, not a few miles away. As Link painfully knocked on the door, the doctor opened it and asked Link's name.

Link murmured, "It's Link... can I have some healing services...."

The doctor raised his eyebrows. "Not the Link who saved the three stones? They say he can't bleed."

Link shifted his cerulean eyes down. "No," he muttered, "they were wrong."

""It may sound absurd, but don't be naive

Even Heroes have the right to bleed

I may be disturbed, but won't you concede

Even heroes have the right to dream""

Link agonizingly clenched his jaws to stop from crying out in throbbing that shot through his arm while the doctor stitched it up with needles and some twine. To distract himself, he looked around the room for any sign of family- but saw none. It was a small shack, but still home. I wish I had a home, thought Link mentally to himself.

""It's not easy to be me""

Later, Link left the doctor's house, leaving ten Rupees for payment. Calling Epona with the specially learned song, he trotted to Karikio village once again, seeking news of Gannondorf's minions and where they might be.

Link began to suddenly trot faster on Epona, then canter, then finally gallop, forgetting his weariness and worries. Riding the horse so fast that the wind shrieked as the horse and boy passed by, wheeling in circles and Epona neighing to the wind.

""Up, up and away; Away from me

It's all right- you can all sleep sound tonight""

Link stopped after a while, the thrill of forgetting his destiny and set course rushing in his, begging him to ride yet again.

But his responsibilities weighed much to heavy on him- saving Hyrule was his main path for now.

But many times, when alone, not fighting or saving others, he rode, ran, or merely lay on his back in the grass for a minute to relax. However, those precious moments were rare, often interrupted by the sound of screams or terrified shrieks. But he loved those silent, serene moments alone.

""I'm not crazy- or anything""

Entering the gates of Karikio village, he saw very few people there- mostly rushing around, gathering items and such.

"What's the hurry?" asked Link, curious. Perhaps Gannondorf's minions had gotten here already!

One looked up, fear present in her brown eyes. "Gannon's been 'ere," she said, her accent thick. "Slew almost everybody- but 'e's gonna come back fer us. Run!" She scrambled to grab a sack of food and fled to the gates.

Link alertly lifted his head, and galloping into the village, seeking those who had brought sorrow to the once peaceful community, though all he wanted to do was go from this hasty, hurried life.

But fate, cruel Fate, would never allow it.

""I can't stand to fight

I'm not that naive

Men weren't meant to fight forever

With a sword of silver sheen""

Link searched the village, and spotted a slinking shadow. Whipping out his bow, he aimed and shot, catching the shadow fast. It dropped, and Link dismounted, running over to the figure.

It was, indeed, a minion of Gannondorf. Sickly, Link opened a scroll attached to the corpse's belt.

"Find the boy with a fairy- slay him. Dressed in green and often riding a horse, do anything to get rid of him. Take all he has, and you will be rewarded well."

Link read this, breakfast of random fruits from around Hyrule Field and water about to come up. Now, as it seemed, he definitely had assassins after him. The thought of him being a target made him pale.

""I'm only a man in a silly green shirt

Trying to find ways to fight with none hurt

Only a man in a silly green shirt

Looking for special things inside of me

Inside of me""

Link wearily pocketed the scroll and tugged Epona near the gates of the village, sighing. Nudging her with a booted foot, he turned his eyes to the falling night. "Come on, Epona," he said, his voice heavy. "We have a country to save."

""It's not easy to be me.""

(End It's not Easy to be Me)

A/N Ah, yet another depressing fic. ::points:: Look! There it goes!

I know I spelt that one village wrong... but it's been a while since I've played it. I write more about the games then play them. That's just pitiful.

Review please!


End file.
